


Looking For The Z-Hole

by TheMouthKing



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Arm Pits, Bellies, Fluff, M/M, Pre-smut, but kinda, laughing, not really smutty, sniffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMouthKing/pseuds/TheMouthKing
Summary: Based on Link's z-hole comment from today'sGMM, and with a splash of the insanity of yesterday'sMore, Rhett and Link are napping in the loft when madness strikes. This is a soft, playful, pre-sex kinda feel good fluff thing. This summary is terrible, oh well. Enjoy!





	Looking For The Z-Hole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annabelle_leigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabelle_leigh/gifts).



> I present to you some absolute insanity brought to you by the following comment that usefulmammal (of Tumblr) dared say to me: 
> 
> "Ok imagine tho, Rhett being all goofy and snuffling all over Link’s body like a truffle pig 'looking for the z hole'"
> 
> So you see, I had to.

Slowly, Link’s becoming aware that Rhett’s face pressed against his shoulder isn’t just innocently breathing him in and out as the two men rest, curled up together on the large daybed on the blind end of the loft. No, Rhett’s _sniffing him_.

“What on _earth?_ ” Link asks, voice soft, small and sleepy. 

Correction: Rhett’s snuffling him like a truffle pig with these big exaggerated snuffles. Sniff sniff, breath hot over Link’s neck on the exhale, and right back in to the next _sniff_ without pausing. Link’s already starting to squirm, bringing his shoulder up protectively, half-heartedly trying to shrug Rhett offa him. 

“Rhett, c’mon.”

The next sniff comes with a terrifyingly loud snort and Link flinches at the noise coming so close to his ear, but at the same time, he can’t help but shiver both at the breath and beard tickling his skin. 

“I’m lookin’ fer yer z-hole.”

“Oh my _god_ ,” Link blinks, eyes barely taking in the unglassesed-blur of the loft as he tries to escape whatever madness has taken hold of Rhett. But he’s not getting away from this that easy, cause just as he’s trying to get away, Rhett coils one big arm around his middle to keep him close. 

“It’s gotta be here somewhere!” Rhett’s burrowing his head in against Link’s neck and shoulder, sniffing him with this relentless rhythm of sniffing and exhaling that is threatening to send Link right over the edge. It’s just so fucking absurd and it _tickles_ and soon, he can’t stop himself giggling like a hyped up little kid. 

That seems like it’s just fueling Rhett, because the higher and louder Link laughs, the more he redoubles his efforts in the snuffling. Somehow they end up turned on the bed so Link’s on his back almost facing him rather than faced away, and it affords Rhett new ground to snuffle in his search. Dramatically, he waggles his head side to side like he’s winding himself up for a profoundly big snuff and dives in to Link’s chest, ratcheting his shirt up at the last second so he’s got bare skin.

“Stop it, no!” Link’s squirming like he’s being tickled even though he’s not, at least not by his hands and not intentionally. It’s not unlike how he moved when he was being shocked by that collar, legs jerking and jumping like a live wire, only now what he’s plugged into is Rhett and this game.

“This ain’t it,” Rhett announces, disappointed, and moves up and over towards one of Link’s armpits and grabs onto a bicep to try and force it up so he can get a good snuffle underneath. Link’s stronger than he used to be, strong enough to fight this if he wanted to, but the wild, playful adrenaline of the snuffle attack has him in the mode of the pursued, has him yielding when he doesn’t strictly need to. Maybe it’s a little bit cause he’s having fun and doesn’t wanna stop, but maybe the fact that Rhett feels like he’s everywhere is playing into it, and that fact has always done something powerful by way of getting Link to drop his defenses and let go. Damn Rhett for weaponizing that knowledge.

Either way, it’s not hard to get Link’s arm wrenched up and Rhett comes on into his pit with a wiggle and a wild gleam in his eye and snorts as loudly and dramatically as he can muster like he’s a hair’s breadth from chomping on him. _That_ sends Link right over the edge like nothing else, and he’s practically squealing with high pitched, desperate laughter as he tries and twist away and tries to push his shirt back down. 

“Soo _ey!_ ” Rhett hollers like he’s calling in the pigs. Link huffs a real laugh in the middle of the giggles there, hand coming up to give Rhett a half-hearted shove. 

“I ain’t no pig, quit it,” Link protests weakly as he gets caught back up in wild laughter to see Rhett posturing like he’s gonna dive in for another sudden sniff. 

“No, but I’m a z-hole snuffling piggy,” Rhett announces and does another head wiggle that shakes his hair, scrunching up his nose as he snorts at Link (but not on him) for pure comedic effect, and it does it’s intended job -- catching Link off guard and getting him laughing again, this time just at the pure absurdity and how utterly ridiculous Rhett is in this whole situation.

“Rhett!” he manages between peals of laughter. 

“I’m gonna find it, Link!” Rhett announces loudly as he turns his attention from that pit and back to Link’s half-exposed chest and yanks his shirt back on up, going for his chest again but this time honing in on a sensitive nipple. 

“It’s not-- it’s not under there!” Link protests and tries to slap Rhett away limp-wristed, but he won’t be deterred. He’s a man on a mission, a z-hole snuffling pig on a quest for glory, and he won’t be stopped when he’s this close to hitting pay dirt.

“How do I know if you won’t tell me where it is?” Rhett’s beard is raising shivers from Link’s skin. Slowly, this is starting to turn from just a game to something heavier, but they’re not there yet. And honestly, as worked up and high on the game as they both are, it’s likely that even once this fully shifts, the laughter’s going to linger, gonna make up punctuation in the language their bodies speak when the clothes start coming off.

“I don’t know, man, it was just some dumb… some dumb joke thing the writers did,” Link’s protesting less the longer this goes. Truth is he likes this. Truth is he _loves_ it, the soft scruff of Rhett’s beard on his exposed chest and nipples, the hard, heavy breaths as he snuffles all around on him looking for some fictional fourth hole… it’s doing things to Link. But of course it is, cause all this ever was from the start was just a thinly veiled excuse to get his hands and mouth on him and get him laughing just for the sheer joy of it.

“Sounds like somethin’ a z-hole hider would say,” _SNIFF SNIFF_ exhale _SNIFF SNIFF_ exhale.

It’s too damn much. It’s the adrenaline coursing through his veins and it’s the relentlessness of Rhett’s sniffing and the ever presence of his beard, it’s the heaviness of the hand resting low on his belly and holding him down and he’s utterly torn between wild, desperate laughter and the growing pressure in his jeans.

“Rhett, I don’t got one...” Link sounds tired out from laughing and squirming, like he’s trying to concede the fight. If he had a white flag, he’d raise it and pull Rhett on down, in close, give up and start talking consolation prizes in lieu of a victory march. 

But, alas...

“Oh, ho ho _ho_ , here it is, I freakin’ knew it!”

Link knows a moment of “real fear” right in that second there because he has absolutely no idea what it is Rhett has in mind, and he’s all caught up in the energy of the game and even though he knows that Rhett would never do anything to hurt him, there’s this suspension of belief that adds a layer to the game. Link shouts something unintelligible and scrambles to get away just as Rhett faceplants against his belly, nosing into his belly button. 

What starts as a comedic, head-wiggling nuzzle that’s sending coils of heat through his body starting from where Rhett’s touching him and licking its way up the length of him is slowly morphing until Link becomes aware that Rhett’s blowing slow, dramatic, _wet_ raspberries against his belly just below his belly button. Or, he is till the sound and reverb of it strikes his funny bone and then he’s just shaking with laughter, forehead still grazing Link’s belly. 

“You’re a jerk!” Link complains, and when Rhett won’t stop laughing, Link seizes the opportunity to push his belly up hard and fast and slap Rhett in the face with it. 

Which only gets Rhett laughing harder. 

Link retaliates with another belly slap, and that earns him a gentle nip to get him to quit it. Except that’s not the goal, cause Rhett knows him better. Knows that teeth on his skin, that low on his belly but not near low enough isn’t a move to make Link quit, but a way to well and truly shift gears. 

That does it, it tips them over the edge from playfulness to more, the proximity suddenly a different kind of thrill. Here they are with the laughter falling away and Rhett’s mouth so damn close to Link’s jeans he wouldn’t even need to move to get his mouth on him where it counts, and that’s the thought that’s consuming the both of them in that moment. It’s the thought that’s moving Rhett’s heavy hand from Link’s hip to the zip of his jeans.

When Rhett starts to move from his belly button on down, Link speaks again. 

_“Go all the way down,”_ he says, voice low and husky and nearly a whisper, spoken like he’s damn near talking on the inhale instead of the exhale like a normal human being. There’s a giddy undertone to it, pure glee at being able to stick the stupid joke in here, too, try and derail Rhett unexpectedly when finally things had been turning in a sexy direction. To get the upper hand. 

Which he’s got for all of three seconds, laughter barely held back in the roundness of Rhett’s cheeks, till the zipper’s down and Rhett casts a glance up and their eyes catch and the joke slips, burned away in the heat of their combined, connected gaze. 

Then suddenly and without a lick of warning, Rhett wiggles his head and dives in to snuffle Link where his cock tents the front of his briefs, working to uncover _another_ hole.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for liking, commenting, and subscribing! :D


End file.
